A process may include a set of interrelated activities that interact to achieve a result. For example, a process may relate to enrollment of a consumer in a health insurance plan and reimbursement of a broker who helped the consumer to enroll in the health insurance plan. A result of the process may be affected by a structure and/or organization of the process. For example, a process to enroll a consumer in a health insurance plan may include interaction with various web-based systems associated with an organization providing the health insurance plan. In this example, data, related to the interactions of the consumer and/or the broker with the various systems, may be collected.